1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of automatically extracting a feature necessary for a process planing by means of a computer from three-dimensional geometric data taken from a CAD system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
From a process planning viewpoint, the geometric data itself obtained from the CAD system is not provided with information required for a process plan. Up to the present, therefore, an expert has manually designated features related to processing with a look to a geometric model or a drawing when a shape is fixed by the CAD system and he intends to carry out his process planing to manufacture it.